Another Chance
by goldopals
Summary: Harry had succeeded at great cost, and now lived in a post apocalyptic nightmare. He falls through the veil and is given a second chance to make it work.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A lone figure staggered through the once majestic streets of London, holding a bottle in his only hand. He stopped at the side of the river and watched the rubbish filled, dirty brown water flow.

The young man sighed sadly as he saw yet another bloated body float downstream and get snagged on a piece of rubble. This sight was all too common these days. He bent his head in a gesture of respect and stood still. He raised his bottle to the sky in a toast and gulped.

A lone tear fell from his dull green eyes and was left to wend its way along the man's scarred face. The man turned his back on the river and lurched through the rubble in the eerily silent streets. He could hear only his own shuffling footsteps and the occasional rustling of paper blowing in the breeze.

It has been too long since his last contact with a human. He had not seen any survivors for months and relied solely on foraging to eek out his sorry existence.

The man, whose eyes had seen so much, continued walking. He walked and walked, lost in his memories of death and destruction. Once, SHE (he dared not to think of her name) would have pulled him out of his depression but she was long gone, lost to the chaos that had ruined the once great society. The flood gates had opened and he remembered her, her and her beautiful smile.

Lost in his thoughts, he tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. He sprawled at the bottom, disappointed to find that he was still alive. He had tried so many times to go on to the next great adventure, but had failed again and again.

He kicked and screamed, writhing on the ground as he cursed his miserable existence. His voice grew hoarse and he lay there on the rubble, sobbing.

An untold time passed before than man shakily arose. He found his bottle broken, and threw it into the darkness, listening for the thud as it hit the bottom.

He groaned and continued walking. His stash was at the other end of the city and he needed to finish foraging before returning home. The forlorn figure walked with stooped shoulders down the dark passageway, lit only with a ball of light emanating from his palm.

The dark passageways seemed familiar and he felt a strange sense of déjà vu. He knew this place, but from where? He climbed over piles of rubble, seeking clues to reveals its existence and came upon a circular room with many doors. His sense of déjà vu grew deeper as he surveyed the room. The doors had been kicked in. He kept on walking, guided by a strange feeling inside himself.

He continued climbing over the pile of rubber and shivered as he felt an energy covering his body. The energy passed, but he could still feel its echoes. He remembered. This was where it had all started. This is where THEY recognized the return.

He could no longer hear just his own, shuffling footsteps. He could hear the faint sounds of voices, the words indecipherable but clearly there. He could hear the rustling of a cloth, flowing in the breeze.

This is where he had lost HIM. This is where his depression started. This is what had made him believe that there was no other choice. This could be his last chance to leave the devastated wastelands of England.

The man cackled and held an imaginary glass to the roof and pretended to drink. He walked up the steps to the fluttering veil and turned, saluting an imaginary audience. Without hesitation, the man spread his arms and fell into the veil.

The last man left in England, the 21-year-old Boy-Who-Lived, had finally escaped his miserable life. England was empty.


	2. A Worried Mother and Withdrawal

**Author's Note**

Flashbacks are in Italics, and hopefully the formatting has not been stuffed up.

Chapter 2

Harry came back to consciousness and was comfortable in a way he had not been since Hogwarts had fallen. He was lying on a soft mattress, covered with sufficient clothes and felt well fed. He kept his eyes closed, not wanted the illusion of safety and comfort to be destroyed.

Harry stayed still, relishing the feeling of comfort, but came to hate the feeling of his arms being pinned to his sides. He began to wriggle and after some time, felt his arms come loose. He grew intrigued; the feeling of safety had not disappeared and opened his eyes.

Harry's vision had not improved at all, and he could see only blurs. He wriggled, moving his arms and attempting to reach for anything with his hands.

"HANDS?" he thought. "HANDS."

It had been a long time since he had been able to use the plural in reference to himself. He shuddered as he remembered that grim day.

 _The trio was so tired. They had been on the Horcrux hunt for way too long and wanted it over. They had not had a bath or a decent meal in months; they were hungry and stinky. They had finally gotten a lead on the identity of one of the remaining Horcruxes, made after their quest had begun, and were preparing to enter the belly of the beast, the headquarters of the Death Eaters; the former Prison of Azkaban._

 _The increasingly despondent trio snuck onto the island under the cover of darkness, riding in a rickety old wooden row boat from the Mainland. Hermione had cast undetectable cloaking spells to cover the trace of their presence. They could use no magic, aware that any use could reveal their presence, and their muscles burned as they rowed for hours through stormy gales and high waves._

 _They stumbled onto the island, wringing their clothes and hair out. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with a grim look on her face. It was time to undertake their most dangerous mission since the Gringotts debacle in which they very nearly lost their lives. It was only possible since the Dementors were deployed elsewhere in Voldemort's reign of terror._

 _Under the light of a full moon, they slowly made their way to the walls, constantly watching the silhouettes of the guards visible above the turrets and through the windows. Harry stopped, holding his index finger to his lips and then pointing down. They had found it; the tunnel through which Sirius Black had escaped so many years ago._

 _In darkness, lit only by the moon, the trio worked with Muggle shovels to clear the entrance. They uncovered it at last and Hermione watched as the two boys crept in. She could not go; she had to keep watch and had not yet attained her animagus forms._

 _"_ _God speed," she whispered quietly to their backs as they disappeared through the dark, dank hole. "Do not leave me."_

 _Harry and Ron crept along the dark tunnel, keeping watch for anyone who may have discovered their progress. They exited the tunnel near the cells which were still being used by those deemed to be dangerous. The air filled with the sound of tortured cries which begged for release from hell._

 _Harry and Ron stuck to the walls, staying as close as possible to avoid notice. Still in their animagus forms, they made their way through the dirty, bloody floor of the prison area into headquarters. It was night and upon crossing the threshold, the tortured cries were no longer to be heard. They stuck to the shadows and watched as the prison guards passed on their rounds._

 _With extreme care, the two animagi made their way through the opulent surroundings of the office area into the middle, the_ _centre_ _of Voldemort's command. Ron watched as Harry transformed back into his human self to disable the wards protecting the central office. Harry's wand flew fluently through wand motions in an elegant dance as he disarmed the many, dangerous wands with a furious look of concentration on his face._

 _The wards fell, and Harry could feel the constant buzzing of magic die as he gulped and walked into the central office. From his pocket he withdrew a Basilisk fang, dripping with venom and held it ready. The venom sizzled as it dripped on the floor as Harry approached the Horcrux._

 _With sadness, Harry knocked the symbol of the once great Hogwarts on the carpet and raised the fang in the air. With a whoosh he stabbed it, and a black miasma filled the air, separating as it diffused. The sorting hat was no more._

 _Harry, as Ron watched, took a moment to bow his head and remember the good once done by one of the last remaining artifacts made by Godric Griffindor. It had been taken after Hogwarts had fallen._

 _It was done. Shouts were heard and stomping footsteps from a distance and Harry changed back. He and Ron ran as fast as possible to the tunnel, no longer caring about being noticed. They no longer noticed the screams of the prisoners; they needed to make it back to safety._

 _The prison guards caught up with the two animagi. They cackled, seeing the possibility of target practice and raised their wands. Harry and Ron ran at top speeds, knowing that they would die if caught. Their deaths would be even more painful had they transformed back into their human forms as Harry was still the Number One Undesirable._

 _The two forms dodged the multicoloured spells, weaving in and out, narrowly missing being hit on multiple occasions. The prison guards increased the intensity and frequency of their spells with too many near misses. Their laughter grew louder as the relished the hunt. Working as prison guards meant boredom; Muggleborns were rarely caught these days and there was little opportunity to torture new victims. Any opportunity for entertainment was truly savoured._

 _Safety was in sight and Ron managed to wriggle into the tunnel. Harry was not so lucky. His front paw was caught by a Reductor curse and he yelped in pain as he wriggled into the tunnel. The prison guards chasing them high fived each other in pleasure. Their appetite for violence had grown; they turned on the prisoners._

 _Harry passed out soon after he entered the tunnel; his last thoughts were of the terrible screams of the prisoners and hoping that their agony, just like his would be over soon. Harry was unconscious when Ron took the scruff of his neck in his mouth and slowly dragged his unconscious body through the tunnels._

 _It took an age but they were finally through tunnels, greeted by a hysterical Hermione who had heard echoes of the events that occurred within the walls. Together they dragged Harry, still in his animagus form, towards the boat. With his last remaining strength Ron took hold of the oars while Hermione applied first aid in the form of dittany and pressured bandages._

 _Harry did not transform back until they had reached safety. He did not see Ron and Hermione struggle to side-Apparate him to a safe house and pass out in the front entry hall. All he knew, when he transformed back was pain and the loss of his hand._

Harry was drawn out of his rememberings by a long, heartfelt scream. The door burst open, and Harry watched as a red blur rushed towards him, and felt himself being picked up.

The blur rocked him, singing softly "Hush little baby don't you cry, Mumma's gonna buy you a mockingbird…"

It was only now that Harry realized that he was the screamer, but could not help it. He was too consumed by the memories of past suffering and pain. To his screams, a second voice was added and the rocking slowed, as the red blur picked up the other screaming body. She rocked them both and continued singing until they had settled. Still screaming, Harry passed out and was lost in his own nightmares.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Lily rocked her two babies frantically as they continued screaming uncontrollably. She was desperate for help but had no hands left to make a Floo call. It was at times like this when she yearned for Muggle technology, likes phones, that could be operated so much easily.

The babies stopped crying eventually, and a frazzled Lily put them carefully in one crib, noticing that Harry was still extremely upset and grateful that he was finally quiet. She worried; Harry was not normally so unsettled and he was so warm. She thought he could be sick, and made a frantic Floo call to their family healer, Andromeda Tonks.

Andromeda did not usually make house calls, but being the Aunty of Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, she made special exceptions for the young twins.

Lily threw the green powder into the flames, knelt down and stuck her head into the now green flames, shouting, "Tonks' residence."

Andromeda was in her kitchen cleaning dishes when she heard Lily's frantic call for help and turned to see Lily's face, distorted by the flames, in her fire place.

"Andromeda! Thank Merlin you are there. I am so worried; it is Harry and I do not know what is wrong with him," Lily babbled in distress.

Andromeda, thinking that Lily was an overanxious mother, calmly told her, "It is okay, I will be there soon. Please wait a few moments and I will be there shortly."

Lily nodded and Andromeda watched her head disappear from the fireplace. She gathered her healer's bag and other accoutrements and Flood to the Potter residence. Andromeda smoothly stepped out of the fireplace and strode confidently towards the nursery. She had been there many times before and knew the house well.

Andromeda entered the nursery to see an anxious Lily, whose hair was in disarray, wringing her hands as she stood over the crib in the back corner of the dimly lit, yet well decorated room. Andromeda smoothed her hair as she crossed the carpet towards the crib and frowned as she looked at the sleeping children.

She took her wand out and waved it over Harry, muttering indistinct words. Her frown grew deeper as she continued casting spells and watched Harry move with distress, yet still asleep.

She motioned Lily away from the crib and quietly told her, "He is in good shape physically but does seem to have a slightly fever, which I assume could be due to a small cold; Pepper-Up potion should cure that.

Andromeda handed Lily a small bottle, "He will need a few drops of this with his milk every feed and he will be right."

"Thank you so much! Are you sure that is all that is wrong with him though," a slightly relieved Lily asked.

Andromeda bit her lip and nodded, changing it to a shake of her head as she said, "If I did not know better of such a young baby, I would say that he is having nightmares! But, he should not be capable of this at this age. Let me know how he goes.'

Lily nodded and watched as the motherly healer left the Potter house through the Floo, going back to her husband. Lily continued her vigil by the crib until James came home, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"We need to watch him," Lily told James. "I do not know what is up; but my mother's instinct tells me something is not right."

"We will, Love. He will be fine. How is Emma?" James asked.

"She is perfect; nothing wrong with her at all," Lily said, watching her babies with love in her gaze.

Lily and James watched their twins that whole night, falling asleep in the uncomfortable arm chairs, waking every now and again to talk to their twins and settle them.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Harry gathered as much information as he possibly could over the next few days after regaining consciousness in a new body. He knew that he was a baby, embarrassed about the nappy changes and total reliance on another human being, and that he was with his parents. He knew that he now had a twin. He assumed that he had travelled back in time or to an alternate universe but knew that he had to wait until he was capable of speech and motion to start going after Voldemort again.

Over the next few weeks, the now six-month year old Harry did not have an easy time. His old life had consisted of drinking alcohol and looking for alcohol. He suffered from nightmares and alcohol withdrawal. James and Lily were practically sleepless as they were up all night with the needy Harry, who was constantly screaming and shaking. They were consoled by regular visits from Godparents Frank and Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

The God-Parents were as concerned as James and Lily, especially since two of them could see something that James and Lily were blind to. After one harrowing visit, Frank pulled Sirius aside for a serious discussion.

"Have you noticed something about Harry?" Frank asked.

Sirius nodded, but said with confusion "Yes… but I do not know if it is even possible!"

"To make sure we are on the same page. Harry is exhibiting withdrawal systems from an addiction of sorts!" Frank said grimly.

"Yes… He reminds me a little of old Darcy Franks back in the day when he was put in hospital," Sirius agreed. "But it is not possible on so many levels! When has Harry ever been exposed? It is very difficult for wizards to suffer from this."

Frank nodded, "That is the thing, it is not possible! Wizards can only suffer withdrawal symptoms like Harry is if they drink enough to poison themselves. James and Lily would never… You know!"

"I have actually mentioned something of the sort, but they do not want to hear it. I feel so sorry for little Emma, but there is nothing I can do."

"Could you mention it to Andromeda? Maybe she should be aware of it. I think we should offer to babysit and observe."

\- PAGE BREAK -

Sirius left Frank and Flood to Andromeda's house to talk to his favourite Aunty.

"Aunty. It is Harry. We think we know what is wrong with him. He is like our old Auror mate who got addicted to alcohol after that battle," Sirius said firmly.

Andromeda nodded, "I have thought that myself, but there is nothing we can do. We have to let him ride it out. Harry needs time and love to get over this."

They separated and Sirius went home. He continued visiting the Potters, but was constantly disturbed by Harry's mental and physical condition.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Harry had gotten used to a constant state of pain and suffering. He suffered from nightmares and the shakes, and was unfortunately aware of the effects he was having on his family. He watched James and Lily grow thin and haggard as they spent their time watching after him, and just wished they would spend more time with his little baby sister.

Harry suffered from constant nightmares of death and destruction and a yearning for alcohol to escape it all. No potion could help him. His mind cycled through the deaths of his loved ones and friends, and out of concern for his loved ones, the tiny baby managed to erect a silencing charm to shield his loved ones. It was not perfect but it would do.

He applied the silencing charm wandless and non-verbally and felt that as his own mental state remained at an all-time low, at least James and Lily were getting a bit of sleep.

Harry noticed that he did become calmer, if only by a little bit, after using the silencing charm and hoped that further applications of magic could help him. He started meditating, trying to organize his memories and hide the worst ones behind closed doors.

James and Lily worried again; their anxious and restless baby now displayed a blank look on his face as if his mind was gone. Their sleep was continually disturbed as they constantly worried. None of their friends, or healers could help Harry and Lily feared the worse; had Harry lost his mind for good?

She vowed to keep loving her son; she would love him no matter his mental state and would always take care of him, despite the stigma of those with mental illnesses in the magical world. She did not care what James would say.

Standing over his crib one night, she laid her hand on his warm forehead and whispered, "I vow on my magic that I will love and protect you, my precious son."

A warm, golden mist emanated from her hand and covered Harry and his crib. Harry felt truly at peace, if only for a moment. Lily sighed and left Harry to search for sleep which she was so badly missing.

With this peace imparted from Lily, Harry's attempts to organize his mind, a form of Occlumency sped forward. He was able to gain control to organize his memories in the forms of books, placed in a hidden library in an impenetrable fortress. He had many books in his library; from happy memories of friends and family, to deaths of those same family members, to the location of the Horcruxes, to subject folders and more.

Harry still carried a blank look on his face, but Lily was mollified somewhat as Harry became more calm. She was horrified that as Harry's mental state remained seemingly subpar, James began to distance himself more and more, focusing on Emma who was his last hope for a productive heir.

It took months for Harry to completely organize his memories; his young mind was being stretched far beyond its capacity. His mind was organized and Harry began to focus on his meditation as a way to calm himself when the nightmares came. The nightmares still came but Harry was able to ignore most of the impacts through meditation.

As he meditated, he became aware of the glowing magical core inside his body. In his old life, Harry had never seen or felt this core but the more he meditated, the more in touch he was with this core. Harry had never experience magic like this. As he lay there, fighting the nightmares off, Harry practiced sensing this core and making it flow through his body.

In the old life, he was very capable of using wandless magic for simple spells like Lumos, but did not understand why or how. He was now coming to the realization that he had managed to get in contact with his core. He understood that since magic was based on intent, as long as he could channel his magic through his body, he could still do basic spells.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Harry was lost in his own mind, focusing on his meditation and newly reformed ability to light up his hand, and to summon things when he heard a door slam.

Trying to hide his interest, hoping that no one would notice the vacant look leaving his eyes, he opened his eyes and looked towards the door. His eyes were blurry, but he could still make out the outline of a wizard with a flowing beard who could only be Albus bloody Dumbledore.

"Lily. James," Dumbledore gasped, clearly out of breath.

The two young parents came running and watched the old man place his hands on his knees struggling to breathe.

Dumbledore straightened, looking at them and said clearly, "You are in danger. Voldemort heard the prophecy."


	3. It happens yet again

Chapter 3

James and Lily looked at each other in confusion and guided the still gasping Dumbledore to a comfortable chair in the well-lit living room. Dumbledore looked at the happily gurgling Emma and vacant looking Harry with dismay and shook his head.

"Well?" asked a panicked Lily.

James took hold of Dumbledore's shoulders and shook them gently, "What. Is. Going. On?"

"A prophecy was made last night about the one who would defeat Voldemort. I was interviewing candidates for the Divination position, as much as I want to let it go, when she made the prediction," Dumbledore said sadly.

James gestured in frustration and bade Dumbledore to continue.

He took one deep breath and said, " ** _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have defeated him thrice, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_** "

James and Lily were shocked. They each picked up a baby, and thought deeply. Who could it be? Surely it could not be the mentally deficient Harry? But it could not be Emma; she was born shortly after midnight.

\- PAGE BREAK -

As Lily and James were sitting in shock, Harry was listening. He had all but forgotten about the prophecy in his efforts to organize his mind. Harry was getting angry. He remembered what was coming. He remembered that they would pick the wrong Secret Keeper and soon the Potters would be betrayed, leaving Remus alone and Sirius to suffer in Azkaban. Harry started to grow angrier and angrier, and retreated deep within his mental fortress to control his anger so that he may avoid losing control of his magic.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Lily and James, unaware of Harry mental torment, rocked the twins in silence while the aging wizard watched them, twirling his beard around his fingers,

The silence was broken by James asking in a hoarse voice, "What now?"

"You will need to go in hiding. Your twins and Neville Longbottom are the only ones who fulfil this prophecy. Voldemort's spy heard it and HE will be after you. I suggest you go into hiding under the Fidelius charm and you will be safe." Dumbledore said grimly.

James and Lily fell silent yet again. The war seemed like it would never end. It was held at a distance as they focused on their family, but this prophecy brought it to the front of their minds yet again.

"You will need to choose a Secret Keeper; one you trust more than anything and say your final goodbyes. You will need to go into hiding within the next few days. I suggest you stay at my family's property in Godric's Hollow. Potter Manor is too well known to Voldemort," Dumbledore said with forcefulness.

The young parents nodded with agreement and began to make arrangements. James contacted their closest friends while Lily began to pack. Dumbledore left to make the final preparations for the Fidelius charm, warning the Potters that a secret keeper would need to be chosen. Within an hour, the family was surrounded with their closest friends who helped to pack their necessary possessions. Everyone present knew that once the Potters went into hiding, that was it; no more contact until the war was over.

The mood was grim as one by one, friends came to say goodbye. Andromeda, with her young daughter Nymphadora, hugged Lily.

"Please do not give up hope! You will be safe one day; the war cannot last forever," Andromeda said tearfully. "Take care of young Harry. You never know, he might surprise you and even in his current state, he will be the most loving and adoring son. Do not forget to pay attention to Emma. She needs her mum as well."

Sirius shook James' hand, and then suddenly drew him into an embrace.

"If you die Prongs, I will kill you," he said with forced cheerfulness. "We will frolic in the moonlight again. I will see your children grow up."

Similar greetings were heard from the others in the room; Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, the Longbottoms (who were going into hiding shortly), and more. Dumbledore returned and shook his head as he surveyed the sad scene.

"It is time," he said as his voice rang strongly above the din of the room. "James and Lily, please bring the secret keeper and the twins. Everyone else go…"

The gathering broke up as the guests Flooed or apparated away. Dumbledore took the secret keeper and the Potters to Godric's Hollow via a portkey and began the charm.

Peter Pettigrew, chosen because of his perceived inability to be a secret keeper, stood in the residence and waited for Dumbledore to carry out a series of complicated wand movements and mutter long strings of Latin.

The Potters watched as Dumbledore worked; mesmerized by his brilliance. They watched as the dwelling seemed to disappear and they forgot where they were. The spell was finished and Dumbledore left, disappearing with a loud crack.

Pettigrew emerged from nowhere and gave the Potters a piece of paper with an address on it. He smiled weakly, wishing them good luck and watched the Potters enter their new home.

\- PAGE BREAK -

It was difficult for the Potters in hiding. They were totally alone as they were only able to receive visits from Peter every week or so when he brought them groceries. They received the occasional letter from back home; most of the time James watched Lily cry as she read about the going ons back home. He bristled, wanting to help out with the war, but being unable to leave the property.

Lily and James were still in love, but their relationship was beginning to suffer as they struggled to deal with life in isolation. Peter did his best, or so they thought, but he was not ideal company. He never seemed to bring the right groceries or say the right things. His visits only ever brought stress. Peter could not even look at Harry without a look of utter revulsion on his face.

Lily and James were restless and struggled, but their lives began to fall into a pattern as the weeks dragged on. They would care for their children, playing with them as much as possible and study, attempting to gain their Masteries in Charms and Transfiguration respectively.

Lily was delighted to see that despite his special needs, Harry could walk. She encouraged him as he toddled across the carpet at only 10 months of age. It was incredible that he could reach basic milestones before his normal sister, who only started to walk after 14 months had passed. She spent hours reading with him and Emma, hoping that one day Harry would develop basic literacy skills, but fearing the worst.

It was not an easy life, but they were safe. Their twins were growing and their skills in magic too. It was bearable.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Time passed and the small family held a very small birthday party for the twins, attended only by Peter and Remus, who had been let onto the secret after it was revealed that his mind was impenetrable due to his Lycanthropy. The family sang happy birthday and watched Emma open small presents of soft toys and a toy broom, while they opened Harry's for him.

After the birthday party, Remus was a regular visitor and their lives were much improved as the tone of the conversation rose. They missed Sirius and the others, but could not see them as they were worried about the potential for the location to be stolen from their unguarded minds.

The young family's lives were very monotonous. It was in a very nice, regular pattern but boring due to the lack of variety. Study and play… That was their life and James and Lily were growing bored. The previous safe feeling gave way to frustration as they yearned to be part of the world again.

The infrequent news of Death Eater activity made their frustration grow. James was used to being in the centre of the action, helping to put down the threat to their society and the lack of action made him extremely anxious and frustrated. He tried time and time again to get permission from Dumbledore to leave the safe refuge for even short periods of time but the answer was always no. He tried and tried, with no success, to get an outing.

It was the 31st of October when he had gotten permission to take Lily on a date. He did not want much of this date; just to be out of the house and be without the children. James knew that he loved both Harry and Emma, despite his concern about Harry's special needs but every parent needs some time away.

On the 31st of October, Remus knocked at the door and was greeted by a frantic, yet prettily dressed, Lily who before he even stepped inside, gave him a long list of instructions.

Before Remus had a chance to say hello, Lily started listing her instructions; "They have both been fed, but if they are hungry, they can snack on some vegetable sticks or yoghurt."

Remus replied with a faint smile, "Yes I know and…"

Lily interrupted him, "Oh, and give them some tummy time. The only time when, you know, Harry seems all there is when he tries to walk. Watch Emma, she is pretty unstable, and…"

James came from behind and wrapped Lily in a hug, kissing the top of her head and thus interrupting the flow of instructions.

She blushed and nervously responded, "I know, but I am nervous! I have never left them totally without me or James. Ever since we found out about Harry…"

James hugged Lily and gave her another kiss, this time on her lips and said with a cheeky grin, "Thank you. We will be home late, so do not wait up."

Remus nodded and echoing Sirius' earlier words, said quietly, "If you die, I will kill you."

James chuckled and he and Lily walked to the street and turned, disapparating with a loud crack. Remus watched them leave and went back to the twins. He watched Emma and Harry during their tummy time and smiled as they fell asleep while playing on the carpet.

Remus took the twins upstairs and put them to bed. He watched them, enjoying the sight of the two children, knowing that he would never have his own due to his condition

\- PAGE BREAK -

Meanwhile, Harry pretended to be asleep as he relished the time with Remus. He had very rarely spent time with Remus in his own life and despite Remus being unaware of his mental presence, relished the opportunity to be with his old friend.

Remus watch as a peaceful visage fell over Harry's face. He could not see what was going on in Harry's head, but knew instinctively that it had to be pleasant.

 _Harry fell back to happy times. In the midst of the war, happy times still existed. Voldemort had taken over the Ministry and the trio was out hunting. Months after their quest had started, they received a Patronus message beckoning them to come. Thinking it was a lure, they ignored it and were startled when Remus appeared suddenly one day at Grimmauld place._

 _Harry held his wand to Remus' throat and said gruffly, "Identify yourself. What creature was in your office the first time we met? What was the last thing I said to you at my seventeenth?"_

 _Remus chuckled tiredly and responded, "Grindylow. I was not at your seventeenth; it was the full moon. The time before that, when we picked you up, you told me how glad you bet I was when I turned into you under the Polyjuice."_

 _The two men laughed and embraced. Remus sat down at the table and wiith a curious sense of joy, which was tinged with caution spoke to Harry, as Ron and Hermione watched._

 _Remus stuttered and then continued smoothly, "Harry, something I thought would never happened has. I am sorry that you missed it, I wanted you there…"_

 _"_ _Come on now, get it out," Ron said with impatience._

 _WHACK_

 _"_ _Oww! Hermione, what didja do that for! It hurt?" Ron grumbled._

 _Hermione simply smiled and gestured for Remus to continue._

 _"_ _Oh, thanks. Tonks and I are now married and I had wanted you to be the best man, but we couldn't wait," Remus said._

 _Remus was pushed off his chair as Harry attacked him with a huge hug and grinning wildly said, "YES! At last. Sirius would be so damn happy for you, you old wolf! Let's drink to it."_

 _Harry used a wordless summoning charm to summon a dusty bottle of alcohol. The rest of the night was spent toasting the happy news and sharing gossip. It was the first time, not the last that Harry had tasted alcohol._

Harry came out of his thoughts as he was picked up and rocked by the werewolf, who sung to him in a sweet lullaby. The sweet moment lasted until a loud banging was heard coming from downstairs. Remus frowned, put Harry in Emma's cot and walked downstairs with his wand raised.

Harry grew agitated as he listened to the sounds from downstairs. He could hear arguing and the shouting of a killing curse. He stood up in his crib, and tried to hide his sister with a blanket. The heavy footsteps eventually made their way up the stairs. He had no concept of time and did not realise this was the fateful Halloween.

Harry shook on his feet as he saw the blurry, demonic looking Voldemort enter the room. With determination, as much as his young age and bad eyes could give him, he glared at the Dark Wizard and stuck his tongue out. His small act of rebellion gave him courage, yet enraged the Dark Lord.

As the Dark Wizard held up his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra," Harry focused on love and family and pushed these feelings, along with part of his magical core, outwards, forming a golden shield.

The green spell mostly rebounded off the young wizard and hit Voldemort, seeming to kill him. A small segment of his spell hit the young Harry, leaving behind a deep cut and part of His own soul.

Harry's mental focus was momentarily destroyed. His hard work controlling his magic was ruined as his excess magical energy was expended in a huge explosion. First the windows shook and then the walls blew outwards, resulting in the bedroom goods flying around the room. Debris hit Emma on the cheek, leaving a deep cup.

Harry's last thought before passing out was that he hoped Emma was alive, and sorrow for the loss of yet another old friend.


	4. An unwise choice

Chapter 4

The inhabitants of Godric's Hollow awoke with shock as an explosion ripped through the night. They could not see it; it sounded close but it had to be far away. The quiet village was interrupted by the sound of dogs barking and nervous chattering.

Harry and Emma were left buried in the rubble for an hour before James and Lily came home. Lily screamed when she saw the ruined mess and used her bare hands to throw aside the rubble, searching for her beloved children. She was hindered by her tight pencil skirt, and tore a split, giving her more room to move.

Lily looked over her shoulder, looking for James and screamed at him, startling him from his shock. He sent a Patronus message to Dumbledore asking for help. The wooden framework of the house began to groan and with concentration, James stabled the unsteady remnants of the house with his wand.

He joined his wife in the rubble, mechanically picking up pieces of wood, rock and other materials, and throwing them to the side, desperately seeking his beloved daughter.

"Blast it!" Lily screamed. "Point me, Emma."

She followed the direction of the pointing wand, carefully stepping over the unsteady ground. She fought back feelings of despair as she stepped over the remnants of her once, proud home.

Her wand pointed her towards an area which used to be the lounge room, which used to be under the nursery. Lily and James levitated the rubble carefully, until they heard the crying of a small baby.

CRACK

Dumbledore, resplendent in purple satin and Sirius, wearing his motorbike gear, appeared and began to help them search. Lily crossed herself upon finding the body of the brave werewolf who had defended her beautiful children, but steeled herself and continued searching.

Finally she moved aside a large door and found her two children underneath. Emma was crying loudly, with a large, deep cut on her cheek while Harry had was unconscious, with a large lump covering the majority of his forehead.

"Take them to your place, Sirius," Dumbledore commanded. "Now! To safety."

He handed them a piece of rubble, waved his wand and started counting down. At the count of 10, Sirius, Lily, James and the twins arrived in a rough tumble in the small flat in London. Sirius sprang to action, floo calling Madame Pomfrey for assistance and making hot drinks for the shell shocked Lily and James.

Sirius remained strong until the fire flamed green, and the Hogwarts healer entered the room. He left her to her work, and collapsed onto the old chair, sobbing himself to sleep.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Madame Pomfrey was silent as she worked. She urged James and Lily to call for help, but they refused, wanting to keep as secure as possible. She healed the many cuts and bruises belonging to both the twins and their parents, but could not heal Harry's scar on her forehead.

She worked almost an hour, before looking up and saying, "They will live, but Harry is unconscious and I do not know if he will ever regain consciousness. My scans say that he has very little magical energy left and his brainwaves have been severely disturbed.

Lily picked up the conscious Harry and wept. Despite her earlier resolve, she did not think she could deal with a child who not only had special needs, but one who might never wake up. She told herself that St Mungos, or a Muggle hospital would give him a better life.

The young family huddled, not noticing when Madame Pomfrey left or that Sirius was nowhere to be found. Their silence was broken as Dumbledore made his grand entrance with his eyes sparkling and a sad smile on his face.

"It is tough times, but it will get better," he said as his smile began to grow. "The threat has gone! Voldemort is dead and your daughter has fulfilled the prophecy."

"And what about Harry?" Lily snapped. "Maybe he is the way he is because HE fulfilled the bloody prophecy?"

Dumbledore shook his head sagely and responded with sadness, "No. He is empty, just a shell. You need to focus on Emma and train her for what is to come. I believe that someday Voldemort will return and she will fulfill the rest of the prophecy."

While he was speaking, Dumbledore waved his wand, casting silently. Lily and James turned from anger, and with sadness nodded.

Meanwhile, a very confused Sirius had woken up and was listening.

"What do we do?" Lily cried.

"I suggest we either give him to you sister or an orphanage. His life will probably be short but…" Dumbledore responded.

Lily tried to fight the compulsion inside of her and nodded in agreement, "I guess that would be best. We do want to make sure that Emma has a fighting chance, even if Harry does not."

"NO!" Sirius interrupted, stumbling around the corner. "You CANNOT do that to my Godson! I will take him and quite if that is what is needed."

Dumbledore shook his head, "If that is what you REALLY want, but it will be tough for a single father. The stigma would be more than you can handle."

Sirius gently took Harry and conjured a strap to his chest to hold the unconscious Harry and left on his motorbike.

Dumbledore watched him go, casting a few more spells, and turned to Lily and James. "The world will find out Voldemort had died, and there will be much attention placed on your daughter. You will go into hiding but this time, I will keep you safe."

Later Harry would mull over the lack of mention of the traitorous secret keeper and could only assume that Dumbledore's compulsion had prevented notice.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Sirius had continued riding without thoughts of what he would do next and stopped. Dumbledore was right. The old fool did not know how to dress, but he was right; Sirius had no idea how to raise a child. With anguish, Sirius continued, travelling to the only person capable of dealing babies, that was not a hard supported of Dumbledore; his Auntie Andromeda.

Andromeda was awoken by her sleep by banging on the door, and tied her dressing gown closed as she blearily stumbled towards the stairs. She was greeted by an exhausted, frantic Sirius who was wearing a baby.

"Aunty! I do not know what to do! They were going to leave him with Muggles," he all but shouted nervously.

"Give me the baby and tell me what happened," she responded, taking Harry from Sirius. "Go into the lounge so we do not disturb Tonks."

"Dumbledore," Sirius spat out as he fell into a comfortable sofa. "Harry is sick and Dumbledore was going to give him to the muggles."

With her practiced, calm, Healer's voice, Andromeda asked, "Start from the beginning."

For the first time, while waiting for Sirius to gather himself, she looked at Harry and saw his bleeding forehead. She carefully took her wand and waved it, frowning at what she found.

Sirius gathered himself and spoke, "Voldemort came. He tried to get Harry and Emma. He died. Harry is unconscious. Dumbledore thinks he will soon die and wanted to give him up. For some reason Lily and James agreed, so I took him."

Andromeda nodded and with a frown on her face ask Sirius, "He is not in a good way. He might recover with time and love, but who knows. His scar is cursed!"

"Hmmppp," Sirius scoffed. "That is probably where Voldemort hit him before he died. Dumbledore is claiming that Emma vanquished him. Doubt it."

Andromeda, with fury in her voice said, "Keep that quiet. You have no idea what Dumbledore could do with this information. I will help you raise him and we will keep him away from the wizarding world as long as possible."

With confusion, Sirius looked at Andromeda, an eyebrow raised on his aristocratic face.

"I have never trusted that old goat. Everyone falls at his feet, and no one ever looks far past those damn, sparkling eyes. Go to bed, I will look after him for now," Andromeda said.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Dawn broke and along with the sun came news which delighted the majority of the wizarding population. Dumbledore had managed to stop the presses to get the news out there that Voldemort had gone and the Minister for Magic declared this a public holiday.

Witches and wizards woke up with fear that the war would continue to find that the war had ended and their enemy had finally gone, vanquished by a young toddler; Emma Potter. The magical population lost all attempts at maintaining the Statute of Secrecy as they celebrated. Muggles were confused by the many odd people, all of them including men, wearing robe like dresses.

Vernon Dursley scowled as he drove into work that wonderful morning and saw the freaks wearing dresses filling the streets. The freaks had no business being out in public in that. He spent his morning happily ordering his secretary around, his back to the window. If he had turned around he would have seen a plague of owls filling the sky. Vernon left work at lunch time for his customary finger bun and bacon sandwiches and scowled yet again when a freak bumped into him.

"Watch it freak!" he barked at the young man wearing emerald robes.

The young man seemed to ignore his abuse and smiled, "Cheer up mate! Even a fat muggle like you should be happy on a day like this. Emma Potter has just destroyed the dark one."

Vernon's brain churned slowly. Emma Potter… Did he know this name? Didn't his freak of a sister in law marry a Potter. He waddled back to work and called his beautiful wife, Petunia.

"Honey, did your sister have a little girl… A common name like Emily or Emma?" Vernon asked.

Petunia spat out, "Those freaks, they are dead to me, forever."

She hung up the phone, and it was never mentioned again. Petunia and Vernon, and their son Dudley live the rest of their lives judging the neighbours and never mentioned their freaky relatives again.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Dumbledore had returned to the school after seeing Lily and James into hiding at their ancestral home, aided by multitudes of house elves which meant they would never have to leave.

Students were woken early that morning by a loud voice, projected magically, "ALL students to the Great Hall now for a special announcement. All students must be at the Great Hall in ten minutes or they will be taken from their beds magically."

Dumbledore stood at the lectern in front of the Great Hall and watched the bleary eyes students wander into the room, wearing robes hastily thrown over their pajamas. He was disappointed that they had all obeyed his directive and hoped that he would have another opportunity to magically turn them from their beds.

Dumbledore said to the waiting staff and students with a loud, proud voice, "I have amazing news for you today! Young Emma Potter has vanquished Voldemort. The dark one is gone."

He smiled as the hall erupted in cheers and excited gossip. He let them cheer and talk, before he held out his arms to silence the raucous crowd.

"As a special treat, classes have been cancelled for the day! Celebrate!"

Dumbledore reveled in the feeling of hope and happiness. It had been far too long since this feeling had been felt with such strength in the ancient school. He left the room and headed towards his office.

Dumbledore sat in his office, in his throne like chair and plotted. His greatest enemy was gone for now, and his greatest threat was now under control. James and Lily were under his thumb, and their daughter would grow up to be his greatest asset. When she grew old enough, she would be sacrificed. It was a pity; James and Lily would be disappointed but it was for the Greater Good.

\- PAGE BREAK -

The Ministry of Magic was in chaos as they attempted to control the situation. Obliviators were run off their feet as witches and wizards lost the capacity to hide their magic. One person held her mind, as she thought of the wider impact of the miraculous event and begged her boss to reconsider.

Amelia Bones was in the office of the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, trying almost fruitlessly to get her boss to see sense.

"There are still Death Eaters out there! Voldemort may have gone but we need to make sure the Death Eaters do not cause any more chaos. The main battle of the war may have been fought and won, but the war will continue until the Death Eaters have been caught and prosecuted."

Her boss sighed, not wanting to deal with his recalcitrant employee on such a happy, momentous day.

"Fine. Put together a task force. I give you full authority."

Amelia smiled, relieved that her nagging had worked, and pulled together her most trusted Aurors. She was unable to contact Sirius Black, but the others came quickly.

She looked at the waiting group and said grimly, "We will get the rest of the Death Eaters. Any ideas?"

The group worked into the night, planning, ready to start their task the next day.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Andromeda woke her little girl up. Nymphadora, albeit being only a year and a half older than Harry, was old enough to understand the basics of the situation.

Andromeda bent down in front of the three-year-old Nymphadora and said softly, "Honey, the bad wizard has gone."

Nymphadora's face lit up and she grinned with one of her front teeth missing, "Mummy, that is good, why do you look so sad."

Andromeda took her by the hand and led her to Harry's crib.

Nymphadora looked at the sleeping, still bleeding toddler and sadly lisped, "Mummy, why is that boy here? He looks hurt, can you help him Mummy?'

Nymphadora's hair started cycling through a rainbow of colours, usually a sign that she was getting agitated as she lost control.

Andromeda, proud that her daughter had shown empathy at a young age said softly, "He helped get rid of the bad wizard. His parents couldn't take care of him any longer, so he will live with us. Mummy will do her best to help him."

She hugged her young daughter and made her breakfast, joined by Sirius when he eventually woke up.

"Morning," he said sadly. "Harry seems… the same this morning?"

"We need to give him time and attention; I think if given enough he will regain his basic mental faculties. It is possible that he is simply magically exhausted," replied Andromeda with a false hope in her voice.

Sirius nodded, "What can I do to help?"

"Look after the kids this morning; I am going to go into work and take a leave of absence. I want to help young Harry get past the manipulations of the old goat," Andromeda said.

They finished breakfast in silence, Andromeda hugged her daughter goodbye and threw the green powder into the flames, shouting "St Mungos" and then disappearing.

Sirius was left alone with two children, one of which who was unconscious, but the other of whom was a recipe for disaster. He had not ever spent much time with his young cousin before and was understandably nervous.

Andromeda returned hours later, after promising to return to St Mungos one day, to find Sirius sitting at the children's table taking part in a tea party. He was holding a pink tea cup and wearing long plastic beads with an expression of horror on his face.

Andromeda could not help but laugh as she saw the embarrassed expression on Sirius' face and indignant expression on her daughter's face.

Sirius ripped the beads off, and put his tea cup down, asking with as much dignity as he could muster "So, umm… did it go well then?"

"It was okay. I will see about going back to work when Nymphadora is at Hogwarts. I have spoken about it with Ted and he agrees. He is looking forward to having Harry live with us for the time being…" Andromeda trailed off as she and Sirius thought about what was not said.

Harry may not have much time left, but his remaining time would be good. It would be much better than what the Muggles would have given him.

Sirius returned to work within the next week, but he stopped by to help Andromeda and Ted with their young charge. His heart was broken that he could not help more, but knew that the current situation was for the best. The three adults, aided by the young Nymphadora, cared for the unresponsive Harry; stretching his limbs to avoid atrophy, spelling potions inside of him and entertaining him. Months passed with no change. Sirius could not help but think that no change was a positive thing.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Harry was lost in his own mind. He wandered aimlessly around the wasteland, much like the wasteland he left behind in his old life. He yearned for the release of alcohol and did not understand why he had none and why he could not find any.

Harry could not remember what brought him here. He yearned for alcohol and could not find any. He could not sense anything from outside his own mind. He felt a sense of loss and anger, but did not know what this was from. He knew his name was Harry, but nothing beyond this.

Many moons seemed to pass while Harry wandered without the need to sleep or eat. The wasteland remained the same, yet different every day. He did not wander down the same path more than once, yet remembered nothing. The long days stretched with no change or boredom.

Harry saw no one until he saw the cloaked figure beckoning with a long, skeletal finger towards the river and a riverboat.

"Come, …" the figure whispered.

Harry, wandered towards the figure and stood, staring. The figure used its finger to pull up Harry's chin and stared from within the hood of the cloak.

"Master," the figure whispered again. "Come, sit."

Harry and the cloaked figure sat next to each other on the piles of rubble laying on the riverbanks. Harry stared at the ground, unable to show an interest.

"Master, I am Death," the figure said softly with no response from Harry. "You have been through much in this life and the last. You held the Hallows. You are the Master of Death and the Hallows will return in their own time."

Harry looked up and frowned. He could tell Death was speaking English, but did not comprehend. The words did not make sense. Death, sensing his confusion tapped Harry twice on his forehead and it all came back. Harry remembered… the fall of Voldemort in this life and the old one. He remembered it all, his thoughts drawn back to the old life when he had lost his precious Ginny.

 _Harry, Ron and Hermione made it to Hogwarts too late for the final battle. They had destroyed what they thought was the last Horcrux, but were too late to meet Voldemort at Hogwarts. He had discovered the missing Horcruxes and returned to the school to take revenge._

 _The first sign that something was wrong was that the trio was able to apparate directly onto the school grounds. They stood at the edge of the forest, and were confronted by the ruins of the school. The towers had fallen; Gryffindor's tower seemingly be burnt first. Harry could feel the lack of magic in the air._

 _They looked for survivors, something to indicate that not all was lost. They gingerly stepped over the uneven surfaces and silently looked. They walked past the rubble that once formed the door to the Entrance Hall, and look up to see sunlight, but nothing else. A pile of portraits and other artifacts burned in the corner, while what seemed like the entire contents of the library burned in another. The grand stair case had collapsed._

 _They used magic to shore the roof, to prevent further collapse and made their way further into the school. Hermione spat with anger when she saw the pile of dead house elves, left to decay in the remnants of the kitchen. They stopped, and lit the pile on fire, hoping to give the elves closure and continued their search. The lack of bodies was truly eerie._

 _After hours of searching, there was one place left; the Chamber of Secrets. They feared what they would find. They saw worse than they ever expected. The bodies of students lined the walls, tortured. Many girls were found naked, their bodies shown signs of abuse. Blood made the floor slippery. The trio wept as they looked, wanting to acknowledge each death in remembrance._

 _Harry lost control when he finally found HER body. Ginny's and Neville's bodies were nailed to crosses. Their bodies were ruined; deep cuts and lashes and other signs of torture. Harry let his magic loose, while Hermione and Ron froze in fear. His magic leaked out, making the ceiling shake and even more rubble fall._

 _The trio was about to join the others in the graveyard, but they ran for their lives through the tunnel leading to the forest. Harry wept as the Chamber collapsed. The trio apparated to a safe place and stayed for months, too distracted to keep on their quest._

Harry escaped his mind and opened his eyes, vowing to stop Voldemort for good before things became bad again. Sirius saw his eyes open and rejoiced, seeing the potential for healing.

Sirius looked deep into Harry's eyes, his heart filling with joy, as he contemplated for the first time that Harry could have a normal life.

Sirius tried to withdraw his gaze, but could not tear his eyes, held captive by the bright green orbs. He looked deep within and feeling himself falling, passed out.

\- PAGE BREAK -

Sirius woke up with his back hurting, lying on a hard surface. He opened his tired eyes and slowly sat up. He arose in a hurry, stumbling as he took in the horrific scene around him.

Sirius found himself in a wasteland; the broken remnants of old building surrounding him with greenery poking through the cracks. He could hear nothing but the wind blowing through the once populous city and the smell of rotting flesh.

Sirius hesitantly stood and walked. He walked and walked, trying to find someone or something to tell him what was going on. Finally, the silence was broken by the sound of rushing water and Sirius continued walking, a faint hope beginning to lighten his heavy soul.

After only a few minutes, Sirius stumbled over a broken-down stone wall and found the riverbed. For the first time since falling into the hellhole, he saw someone; a black cloaked and hooded figure standing eerily still at the side of the river.

With some nervousness, Sirius wended his way through the rubble and approached the figure.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice creaking with nervousness.

The figure remained still, and tentatively Sirius reached out his hand to touch the figures shoulder and jumped with shock as the figure turned and Sirius could see it. Sirius could see only the long, bony figure pointing at a bench, beckoning him to sit down.

Sirius felt compelled to follow the ominous figure, despite his heart sinking as he began to understand what the figure was. They carefully sat down, careful to avoid the jagged surfaces on the old, broken bench. They sat in silence, staring at a bloated body floating down the river, as Sirius fiddled with stones surrounding the bench.

"What do you want?" asked Sirius bravely as he threw a stone into the river and watched it skip.

"Ha!" the cloaked figure laughed, his hood shaking but curiously never falling. "That is not the first question most ask first."

Sirius laughed grimly, "I am not most people."

"Certainly not. I have seen you in your lives and you have not had the life you were born for. You left that world early than anyone expected.," rasped the cloaked figure, his long bony fingers clasped in his lap.

Sirius frowned, his eyebrows meeting in confusion as he pondered the strange comment. He wondered who this thing was and what the hell he was talking about. The strange figure sat silently, patiently waiting for the next question.

"Why am I here? I was with Harry." Sirius stood in a hurry and paced back and forth. "Where is he? I need to get back to him."

"Only you can help him now. He is lost in his own mind and needs someone to help him out. He is this world's savior and need to come out of his self-imposed prison."

Sirius' calm demeanor broke as he practically screamed in frustration, "HOW! How can I of all people help that lost, abandoned little boy!"

"Love him. Care for him. Let him know that SOMEONE is there."

Sirius growled, "HOW?"

"Be yourself; be serious about him and use the gift of knowledge. Harry is from another world, which had been destroyed by the Dark Lord. He fell through the veil, just like you and into this young body?"

"What?" Sirius asked as the cloaked figure started to walk away. "Other worlds?"

Sirius watched the figure depart and then the light bulb clicked. He ran after the dark figure, and grasped its shoulder.

"Like me? The veil?" he screamed, shaking the figure's shoulder.

Sirius could hear a faint laugh coming from under the hood and with frustration raised his arm, prepared to strike. The figure lifted one finger and touched Sirius on the forehead.

Sirius screamed as new memories began to flow. He remembered it all; going after Peter, Azkaban, hiding in the cave and finally falling through the veil. As he remembered that sensation of falling, as Bellatrix laughed and Harry cried, he fainted. His body disappeared and he left the wasteland, hopefully for forever.


End file.
